Se não fosse pelo bebê
by MissMellark
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:Esqueça quando Peeta mentiu sobre Katniss estar grávida.E se ela realmente estava? Aqui está como eu acho que teria acontecido.POV Katniss.DISCLAIMER:eu não tenho os direitos de THG, eles pertencem à Suzanne Collins ;-
1. O grande anúncio

_TRADUÇÃO:_

_Olá! Essa é tradução de uma história que está me encantando muito: If I Wasn't For The Baby._

_Ela está sendo escrita pela Abby = PeetaxKatnissx13RW (3441938)._

_Tem o link original no meu perfil ;-)_

_X_

_Se não fosse pelo bebê - Peeta murmurou para o microfone.

Eu estava chocada. Nós tínhamos acabado de descobrir que eu estava grávida, e ali estava ele, dizendo a todos os cidadões de Panem antes mesmo que nossas famílias saibam. Eu podia imaginar Gale, Prim e minha mãe e como eles devem estar reagindo. Gale provavelmente asfixiado com o ar, minha mãe desapontada e nervosa e Prim... Bem, Prim provávementel animada, mas escondida. Acontece é que eu estava olhando para Haymitch quando Peeta disse isso, e ele parecia meio pronto para assassinar Peeta e meio tonto de emoção, porque os patrocinadores iriam devorar isso.

Naquela noite, Peeta me seguiu até meu quarto.

_Kat... Me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer aquilo em voz alta.- Ele se inclinou e beijou-me por alguns segundos. Quando ele puxou de volta, ele colocou um fio de cabelo esvoaçante atrás da minha orelha.- Eu quero isso.

Depois que eu não respondi, Peeta se levantou para sair.

_Peeta... Esperar. Eu quero que você fique aqui... Eu estou com medo.

Ele parou na porta, virou-se e deitou na cama comigo.

_Isso significa que estou perdoado?- Ele sorriu, colocando sua mão na minha barriga.

_Claro! Eu nunca poderia ficar brava com você...- eu sorri de volta e o beijei, puxando-o o mais perto que pude.

Ele moveu a mão do meu estômago para trás em volta do mim e seu dedo foi logo se movendo ao redor da cintura da minha calça, como ele faz toda vez que acabamos de fazer sexo. Eu não lutei contra ele neste momento. Porque como nossa situação poderia piorar? O pior que pode acontecer é Haymitch ou Effie entrarem e nos ver assim. Retiro o que disse, nós poderíamos estar em uma situação muito pior. Ainda assim, eu deixei, como o resto de sua mão encontrou o caminho para a minha calça.

E justo quando eu estava avançado e minha mão tinha encontrado o caminho para sua calça, Peeta parou e me puxou de volta. Suado e ofegante, ele olhou para mim, um pouco horrorizado.

_Katniss... Eu... Eu...- ele ofegava, mas antes que pudesse terminar, eu o beijei. Desligando-o completamente.

Satisfeita, comecei a trabalhar em sua camisa, e uma vez que eu a joguei no chão, ele começou a tirar a minha. Quando eu comecei a puxar a sua calça, eu poderia dizer que Peeta estava de volta para ele, se é que você sabe o que quero dizer. Ele jogou minha calça do outro lado da sala, assim como eu joguei a dele, e ele mordeu minha orelha enquanto deslizava-se dentro de mim.

Eu, obviamente, me sinto confortável em ter a privacidade de gritar o nome de Peeta tão alto e tanto quanto eu queria, pmas não muito tempo depois que eu fiz pela primeira vez, alguém estava batendo na porta. Peeta parou seus movimentos e olhou para a porta com horror, e antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse decidir o que fazer, Haymitch estava entrando no meu quarto.

_O que está acontecendo? - ele gritou, parado na porta balançando um taco de beisebol de um modo tão louco como ele é.

Demorou uns bons 5 minutos se balançando para ele perceber que não havia assaltantes no quarto, e, finalmente, olhar em nossa direção. Nem Peeta ou eu tinhamos se mexido, então ele ainda estava em cima de mim, e as nossas roupas ainda estavam espalhados ao redor da sala. Graças a Deus estávamos debaixo das cobertas, ou então Haymitch teria obtido uma imagem um tanto indecente.

_O que... Peeta? Você aí? - ele gritou para a escuridão. Eu podia ver Peeta morder os lábios e se encolher antes de responder.

_Hum... Haymitch? - Ele gritou de volta.

_O que você está fazendo no quarto da Katniss? E o que é tudo isso no chão?

Peeta desabou em cima de mim, e suspirou de alívio quando percebeu que Haymitch estava bêbado demais para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

_Não é nada, Haymitch! Volte para a cama. Você está sonâmbulo.

Antes de Haymitch ter a chance de virar e ir embora, meu maior medo se concretizou.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? - Effie saltou de trás de Haymitch.

_Ah merda!... - Peeta sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_Isso é sonambulismo, Effie...- Haymitch murmurou antes de cair, frio, a seus pés.

Ela cuidadosamente passou por cima dele e acendeu as luzes do quarto.

_O que vocês dois... - ela se tocou, percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ela se virou e chutou Haymitch até que ele acordou.

_Haymitch! Lide com isso! Você é o mentor deles! - ela gritou antes de sair da sala.

Haymitch tropeçou por toda a sala, saltando sobre as nossas roupas e seu rosto primeiro pousou no chão do meu lado da cama. Peeta se inclinou sobre mim para ver o que aconteceu e Haymitch olhou para cima.

_Peeta... Onde está a sua... Ohhhhhhh! - ele gritou. - Vocês estavam...

Eu bati no meu rosto com a palma da minha mão.

_Sim, Haymitch. Nós estávamos fazendo sexo, obrigado por acabar com o humor.

Peeta olhou para mim como se eu estivesse realmente perdida dessa vez. Mais ou menos chocado que eu realmente tenha dito a palavra "sexo". Para Haymitch.

Isso nos deixou em uma situação extremamente desagradável. Tínhamos Haymitch no chão rindo e rolando como uma menina de 5 anos, nossas roupas Deus sabe onde, e nós presos na cama completamente nus. Mas então, Haymitch faz algo completamente inesperado. Ele prendeu sua respiração e se levantou.

_Bem, então. Eu vou... Deixá-los terminar então.- então ele começa a cacarejar como um maníaco e caminha em direção à porta, apagando a luz e fechando a porta.

Eu posso lhe garantir que uma experiência como essa seria um controle de natalidade excelente. Mas... Oh! Espere! Eu já estou grávida!


	2. Você e eu ficaremos seguros e sonoros

** Demorou mas está aí... Se alguém estiver lendo, né?**

** O título original do capítulo é You and I'll Be Safe and Sound. Safe and Sound (pra quem não sabe) é o nome de uma das canções da trilha sonora do filme THG. Eu até ia colocar o título original do capítulo, mas já tinha traduzido o título do primeiro então...**

** Enfim, leiam!**

* * *

><p>Peeta e eu conseguimos dormir incrivelmente bem até cerca das 6 horas da manhã, quando eu o acordei, quase o atropelando, em uma súbita onda de enjôo matinal. Depois disso passamos a manhã no sofá, com minha cabeça em seu colo, até que tivemos que ir para o treino. Pelo menos a náusea havia diminuído e eu poderia realizar alguma coisa... E mostrar algo à Seneca Crane e aos Gamemakers (<em>Criadores dos Jogosnão sei a tradução oficial_).

Quando eu retornei, Haymitch empurrou um pouco de comida para mim e Peeta, e passamos o resto da noite apenas conversando. Nós dois sabíamos que não íamos conseguir pegar no sono de qualquer maneira. Ele começou a me contar que de modo algum ele iria me deixar sozinha na Arena e eu argumentava que ele tinha que fazer o que precisasse para ter condições de sobreviver.

_Kat... Ambos temos de encontrar uma maneira de sairmos de lá vivos. Se alguém decidir ajudar-nos ou não, temos que sair. – Peeta disse, colocando a mão no meu estômago, ele vem fazendo muito isso e eu aprendi a amar... Eu me sinto segura e protegida quando ele o faz. – Além disso, eu tenho uma família para proteger agora. – ele sussurrou e sorriu para sua mão.

Todo o dia eu andava sentindo algo, ou melhor, alguém se mover. Eu não tinha dito nada a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Peeta, e decidi que agora seria o momento perfeito. Eu lentamente ergui a mão do meu estômago e ele me olhou franzindo a testa, para depois sorrir quando eu a coloquei de volta em um novo local.

Alguns segundos depois ele me olhava sorrindo.

_Eu acabei de ser chutado?

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. Peeta se inclinou e me beijou. Quando ele se afastou, eu bocejei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de eu olhar para ele novamente.

_Peeta... O que vamos fazer? Na Arena, eu quero dizer. Se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão...

Ele pensou por um minuto.

_Eu vou cuidar de você, Katniss. Haymitch também.

_Eu sei que você vai... Mas...- Peeta me interrompeu com outro beijo.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas confie em mim.- Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Ninguém vai lhe causar nenhum mal. Ou ao bebê. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo, e eu prometo a você, eu vou estar para nos manter vivos. Todos nós três iremos sair de lá.

_Mas como você sabe disso? Snow vai matar todo mundo se algum de nós ganhar novamente. – Minha voz abaixou até um certo ponto em que eu não tinha certeza se Peeta seria capaz de ouvir.

_Não se preocupe, Kat. Nós vamos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos nela. Até lá, se preocupe com o aqui e agora.- Mudou uma de suas mãos de volta para meu estômago.- Então cuide do nosso bebê.

Por volta das 3 da manhã, Haymitch saiu de seu quarto e se sentou em frente a nós. Peeta e eu tinhamos estado no mesmo lugar por horas e ele tinha acabado de correr a mão para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas.

_O que vocês dois estão fazendo acordados?- Haymitch resmungou.

_Não consigo dormir... Não quero.- Eu murmurei de volta.

_Parece que você quer, querida. Provavelmente seria uma boa idéia. Você está grávida, e não há nenhum jeito de você dormir o que precisará enquanto estiver na Arena.  
>_Os pesadelos, Haymitch... Eles estão piores do que o habitual...<p>

_Você vai Peeta... Não é? Vá e descansem um pouco... Os dois.

Peeta olhou para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Eu bocejei novamente e acenei com a cabeça ligeiramente. Peeta riu baixinho e me ajudou a levantar.

_Boa noite, Haymitch.- Peeta sussurrou enquanto caminhávamos de volta ao seu quarto.

Ele me cobriu e subiu no outro lado, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim e beijando meu pescoço.

_Eu te amo, Kat.- Ele sussurrou.

_Eu também te amo, Peeta...- Eu murmurei de volta.


	3. Através do vento e da chuva

**Ninguém comenta? Que trágico****!**

** Qualquer erro que vocês (se alguém estiver lendo) encontrarem me avisem, ok?**

* * *

><p>Acordei na manhã seguinte, completamente sozinha. Será que Peeta havia realmente me deixado? Eu estava sozinha? Antes que eu tivesse a chance de ficar brava, a porta do banheiro abriu e eu fingi estar dormindo. Ele caminhou para o lado da cama e beijou minha bochecha.<p>

_Kat, eu sei que você está acordada. Desculpe-me por não estar aqui quando você acordou, eu pensei que eu teria tempo suficiente para tomar banho antes que você acordasse.

Ele passava a mão para cima e para baixo no meu braço e eu rolei para que estivesse olhando para ele. Ele se inclinou e me beijou novamente. Eu envolvi meu braço em volta do seu ombro e puxei-o para mais perto. Ele ainda não tinha se vestido, e o encontro que tivemos 2 noites atrás, não parecia ter entrado em sua mente. Em sua mente, era apenas ele e eu.

Ambos pensávamos como seria bom se estivessemos em nossa cama, na nossa casa, na Victor's Village (_Aldeia dos Vitoriosos/não sei a tradução oficial_). Em vez de no Capitólio, provavelmente prestes a morrer lenta e dolorosamente. Peeta passou a perna em todo meu corpo até que ficou por cima de mim e me beijou, e nós não tivemos nenhuma chance de nos separarmos para respirar.

Após alguns segundos, ele se mexeu para sussurrar no meu ouvido:

_Então, você quer terminar onde paramos na outra noite, querida?- Ele perguntou, deslizando sua mão até minha camiseta. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e movi a cabeça para beijá-lo novamente e, deslizando a toalha que ele tinha em torno de sua cintura, comecei a trabalhar lentamente em seu membro.

_Vou entender isso como um sim...- Ele gemeu, tirando minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e, imediatamente depoiss, minhas calças. Sem perder tempo empurrando-se dentro de mim.

Desta vez fiquei o mais quieta possível e, ao invés de gritar o nome de Peeta, mordia meu lábio, tão gentilmente quanto pude, mas ainda assim bem forte. Isso o deixava maluco, no entanto. Eu descobri isso pois ele me empurrava mais e mais rápido cada vez que eu mordia o lábio.

Como de costume, chegamos ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Peeta jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu em uma pilha em cima de mim, antes de rolar para fora e deitar-se ao meu lado, delicadamente colocando a mão na minha barriga, me lembrando que eu estou grávida, tornando o momento um pouco desajeitado. Nós apenas ficamos ali, olhando nos olhos um do outro e sorrindo, até que minha expressão mudou de repente para uma de preocupação e eu olhei para baixo.

_O que há de errado, Kat?- Ele perguntou, com uma pitada de preocupação em sua voz.

_Eu acabei de perceber que pode ter sido a última vez que fazemos isso...- Eu parei, e Peeta segurou meu rosto com a mão e suavemente beijou meus lábios.

_Talvez não. Só devemos ter fé de que alguém vai nos tirar de lá.- Um pequeno sorriso cruzou seu rosto. - Talvez pudéssemos fazê-lo na arena. Os patrocinadores teriam que engolir! - Ele imitou a voz ligeiramente bêbada de Haymitch perfeitamente, e eu não pude deixar de rir com ele.

Meus olhos esvoaçavam à porta e volta.

_Vamos, Haymitch. É melhor nós nos vestirmos antes que Effie nos pegue de novo!- Nós dois nos retiraramos da cama e começamos a vestir nossas roupas. Assim que eu abotoei minhas calças, eu fui atingida por uma nova onda de náuseas.

Eu fiquei feliz por não ter vestido a minha camisa ainda, porque a pequena quantidade de comida que eu conseguira ingerir ontem à noite fez a volta por cima no chão antes que eu tivesse a chance de chegar ao banheiro. Peeta saltou e correu, agarrando o caixote do lixo, e segurou meu cabelo para trás. Depois que nós dois tivemos certeza que eu havia acabado, ele me levantou e me carregou para o banheiro para me limpar. Depois disso, ele me levou para o sofá e deixou-me deitar, e depois foi correndo para a mesa, pegando alguns rolos e uma xícara de chocolate quente para ele e um pouco de chá para mim, assim como o caixote do lixo que colocou de volta ao meu lado.

Haymitch deve ter se preocupado pela pressa de Peeta, e saiu paranos verificar.

_Você está se sentindo bem, querida?- Ele perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o encosto do sofá e pressionando o pulso na minha testa.

_Não melhor que o habitual...- Eu murmurei.

_Ela vomitou de novo?- Ele perguntou ao Peeta.

_Sim...- Peeta suspirou, e olhou para mim como que pedindo pela minha aprovação para próxima coisa que ele disse Haymitch.- Por todo o chão do quarto.

Haymitch suspirou.

_Parece que é melhor eu fazer o meu melhor para manter um suprimento constante de remédio anti-náusea para vocês dois nos jogos, ou então, eu não consigo ver nenhum de vocês sobrevivendo por muito tempo.

Ele inclinou-se e alisou meu cabelo, me olhando como se eu estivesse totalmente desamparada.

_Sinto muito, Katniss. Isso pode não ser fácil pra você, querida."

Peeta colocou a mão no bolso para pegar o remédio que ele tinha em todos os momentos e ofereceu um para mim. Tomei-o rapidamente, e orei para mim mesmo para que ele funcionasse rapidamente. Olhei-me melhor, percebendo que eu não tinha sequer começado a parecer grávida. Meu estômago estava ligeiramente mais arredondado do que havia sido antes. Isso quer manter-me vivo ou me matar. Alguns tributos poderiam me ver como um alvo fácil e pegar-me em um banho de sangue, ou eles só esperariam que algo mais me matasse. Eu não quero ter que pensar sobre isso. Mas eu não tive a chance de dizer nada, porque Haymitch havia começado a falar.

_Eu prometo que vou te tirar de lá. Todos vocês. Vivoc. Se não...- Ele lentamente ergueu a cabeça para olhar para nós. - Eu falhei como seu mentor.

_Haymitch. Espere.- Peeta e eu dissemos, tentando chamá-lo de volta. Mas ele já havia deixado o quarto.


End file.
